


Little Piggy

by Chickenlessbonewing



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Chubby Frank Iero, Coming In Pants, Dom Gerard Way, Frottage, LeATHERMØUTH Era Frank Iero, Light BDSM, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, chub kink, chubby!Frank, gerard calls frank a little piggy, leathermouth frank, this is entirely based on my not so repressed desire to top leathermouth frank, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/pseuds/Chickenlessbonewing
Summary: After Frank’s band LeATHERMøUTH has to postpone their gig due to technical difficulties, Frank resigns himself to angrily drinking at the bar. That is, until a gorgeous man starts showing interest in him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Little Piggy

Frank hopped up onto a bar stool, scowling at everything that caught his eye. He was in the worst of moods, and he had nowhere to direct his anger. Usually he'd be up on stage screaming till his throat felt like it would give out, but his gig had to be postponed do to some technical difficulties. His other form of stress relief of finding a willing participant to fool around with didn't seem all that viable at the moment, he wasn't a "cute little twink" now.  
He knew he wasn't that bad looking, but who wants to top a short sweaty fat dude with a mustache?  
The bartender gave him his drink order and Frank turned his glare to his glass, staring down at his reflection in the amber liquor.

"Hey, bad day?"  
Frank turned his head to see a gorgeous man sitting next to him and looking right at him.  
"Uh, yeah. My band was supposed to play tonight, but we had to postpone, technical difficulties."  
"Oh, you poor thing," the man practically cooed, "what's your bands name?"  
Frank bit back the mix of hostility and arousal building in his gut, "Leathermouth, I'm the frontman."

"I bet you're one of those screamers," the man said, leaning towards Frank and placing a hand on Frank's knee, "I bet you sound sexy when you scream."  
Frank's hand tightened around his glass as he felt the man's hand slowly traveling up his thigh.  
The man was looking intently at him, and yeah, that was undoubtedly lust.

"You want a demonstration?" Frank was absolutely down with whatever the gorgeous man wanted him to do if he kept looking at him like that.

"How about we go somewhere private and we take it from there?" The man's hand was now squeezing around the fat of Frank's thigh.

Frank quickly downed his drink, before grabbing the man and leading him into the shity back room that barely passed as a green room, he still had the key, he might as well use it.  
No sooner had the door shut when Frank was shoved into it, the gorgeous man pinning him against the wood and kissing him roughly.  
Frank sighed into the kiss, feeling the man's fingers digging into the flesh of his hips, hoping he'd have bruises later.

The kissing grew dirtier, the man eventually moving down to bite at Frank's neck, causing Frank to moan, his hips bucking. "Fuck, fuck."  
"Gerard." The man breathed out against the abused skin.  
"Fuck, Gerard." Frank moaned, feeling teeth scraping against his throat.  
"Fuck," Gerard swore, "Fucking look at you, you're fucking desperate for this aren't you? You wanna come, litte piggy?"  
Frank nodded, and let his head roll back into the door as Gerard slid a leg in between Frank's, Frank shamelessly ruting against Gerards thigh, groaning at the friction. Frank made a grab for Gerards hips, wanting to pull him closer, but Gerard grabbed his wrists, pinning them above Frank's head roughly.  
"Aw no, little piggies gonna take what he's given. Look at you, ruting against my leg like a bitch in heat. You want my cock, little piggy?"  
Frank nodded frantically, hips stuttering, "fuck yes, please."  
Gerard smirked down at him, "only good little piggies get my cock, are you a good little piggy?"  
Frank nodded, "yes, yes please!"  
Gerard shook his head, "That's not good enough, convince me."  
"Fuck, unh, I'm a good little piggy, I swear! Fuck, I'll let you do anything! Please-" Frank broke off into a pathetic whimper as Gerard growled, grinding his thigh into Frank's crotch. Frank's hips twitched, his own thighs trembling around Gerards as he came in his pants, his hands clenching into fists where Gerard kept them pinned. 

Gerard didn't give Frank time to recover from his orgasm before yanking him away from the door and shoving him over the arm of the couch, roughly pulling Frank's pants and underwear down to his kness.  
Frank let himself relax as he felt Gerard's hands kneading and squeezing his ass.  
"Now little piggies gonna lay there and let me use him, isn't he?" Gerard growled in Frank's ear.  
Frank nodded, keeping his head down.  
"Good boy," Gerard pet his sweaty hair, then pulled away.

Frank heard some rustling, then hands were back on him, one spreading his ass while another went to work opening him up, quick and rough. Frank gasped when Gerard began rubbing his prostate, his spent cock twitching between his legs. Frank whined as Gerard pulled his fingers out, groaning as he felt Gerard push his cock in, not giving Frank time to adjust before starting to fuck him.  
"God, you're even tighter than I thought you'd be." Gerard groaned into Frank's ear, his hands gripping Frank's hips hard enough to bruise as he used him, every thrust causing Frank's over sensitive cock to rub against the fabric of the couch, making him clench around Gerards cock in his ass.  
"Fuck, fuck, I can't-" Frank babbled, choking off into a near scream like sob as Gerard's thrusts became faster, his cock brushing against his prostate.  
"Fuck yes, fucking knew you'd sound amazing like this." One of Gerard's hands slid up to twist Frank's nipple, causing him to cry out again.  
Frank felt completely overwhelmed, it was to much but he didn't want it to end, he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks as his whole body shook from overstimulation, broken moans being ripped from his throat every time Gerard thrust into him.  
Then Gerard gripped both his hips and slammed into him, filling him completely as he moaned, Frank clenching around him as he came.

Frank was blearily aware of Gerard pulling out and moving to dispose of the condom, then hands gently running through his sweaty hair, he sighed, leaning into the touch.  
"You ok Frank?"  
Frank turned his head and looked at Gerard in confusion, "I never told you my name."  
Gerard looked a bit sheepish, but his hands never faltered, "I, um. I may have been coming to your shows for a while now. I wasn't lying about you being sexy when you scream, and the way you writhe on the ground, like your desperate for it, I've wanted this for a while." Gerard looked away, his face growing red.  
Frank couldn't believe it, "you wanted me?"  
Gerard looked back at him, eyebrows drawing together, "of course I do. The way you preform, it's like watching porn. I've lost track of how many times I've jacked off thinking about cornering you after as show and doing this, or you dropping to your knees and sucking me off, or you letting me suck your nipples," Frank felt himself blush at that last one, that was something he hadn't actually tried before. Gerard maintained eye contact as he continued, "you've got some nice tits, man."  
Frank huffed out a small laugh, not quite sure how to respond to that. "So, you wanna meet up again sometime?"  
Gerard grinned at him, "oh fuck yes," and pulled Frank in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd, Little Piggy wins.  
> Thanks to those who gave title recommendations.


End file.
